


Sugar Sweet.

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Allison/Malia go on a date to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet.

“Allison, I fucking hate going to bars. I cannot dance at a bar.” Malia whines, pulling her jacket tighter across her chest. Allison smirks at the ground, trying to ignore how red Malia’s nose gotten and how badly she wants to just kiss it.

So she buries her face deeper into her scarf and scoffs, stiffly turning to face Malia.

“You can dance at a bar, _you_ can do whatever you’d like at a bar.” She answers, raising her eyebrows because her smirk won’t show under the scarf.

Malia looks at her, sucking in her bottom lip before she crowds Allison against the building behind them.

“I’d like to do whatever I like in your bedroom.” Her breath is warm and smells like sugar cookies, so enticing Allison can’t help but lean into it. They’re so close that when Malia closes her eyes, her lashes tickle Allison’s cheek. They stand there for a while, Malia with her eyes closed and Allison holding her breath, waiting for the kiss that seems to never come. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or did you fall asleep?” Allison finally asks, watching Malia’s face react to her voice.

“You want a kiss?”

“You know I do.”

“You’re gonna have to earn it.” Malia grins, eyes twinkling as she separates herself from Allison. Normally the tease would have gotten Allison annoyed and uninspired. But Malia, with her hungry eyes and her tasting lips made Allison want to chase after her for years.

“And how do I do that?” Allison inquires, dragging out the a in that like a child.

“Beating me in Karaoke.” Malia shrugs and Allison laughs, watching a grin split Malia’s face in half.

“You have no idea what you just got yourself into, I’m a karaoke champ.” They’re walking again, the lust of the previous moment turning into infatuation almost instantly.

“I do a mean Britney Spears.” Malia calls from the depths of her coat.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> who knows what goes on here anymore? They didn't even get to the bar :)


End file.
